


two

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	two

she wanted to get away but they held her back with crooked teeth and sideways grins and they said "oh, no, we love you! stay, stay, stay."  
and she believed them.

 

why did she believe them?


End file.
